fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Summer Luau
Summer Luau is a holiday celebrated in many of Papa Louie's restaurant-time management games. When a player reaches this holiday in any of the games below, the following characters make his or her first appearance as well: *Papa's Cupcakeria (Rank 26, Nevada) *Papa's Pastaria (Rank 11, Chuck) *Papa's Donuteria (Rank 51, Kahuna) *Papa's Cheeseria (Rank 11, Kahuna) *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! (Rank 26, Hacky Zak) *Papa's Cupcakeria HD (Rank 26, Kahuna) *Papa's Bakeria (Rank 31, Utah) *Papa's Taco Mia HD (Rank 61, Utah) *Papa's Sushiria (Rank 16, Utah) *Papa's Taco Mia To Go! (Rank 61, Utah) *Papa's Pancakeria HD (Rank 6, Utah) *Papa's Pizzeria HD (Rank 41, Hacky Zak) *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD (Rank 11, Utah) *Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! (Rank 11, Utah) *Papa's Scooperia (Rank 21, Utah) *Papa's Scooperia HD (Rank 21, Utah) *Papa's Scooperia To Go! (Rank 21, Utah) *Papa's Pancakeria To Go! (Rank 6, Utah) The badge "Summer Fun" is earned when all of the Summer Luau holiday-exclusive ingredients are unlocked. Customers bring light aqua paper fans to celebrate the holiday. Customers Who Like This Holiday *Alberto *Captain Cori *Cecilia *Chester *Chuck *Clover *Connor *Edna *Gremmie *Hacky Zak *Kahuna *Kayla *Kingsley *Koilee *LePete *Nevada *Nick *Olivia *Papa Louie *Penny *Perri *Prudence *Robby *Trishna *Utah *Vincent *Wally *Wendy Summer Luau Cupcake Liners *Yellow Lattice *Blue Pods *Yellow Suns in Teal Background *Blue Waves in Yellow Background Summer Luau-Exclusive Ingredients Papa's Cupcakeria *Paper Umbrella (Unlocked with Nevada on Rank 26) *Tropical Charms (Unlocked on Day 2 of Summer Luau) *Honey Drizzle (Unlocked with Clover on Rank 27) *Gummy Pineapple (Unlocked on Day 4 of Summer Luau) *Banana (Unlocked with Kahuna on Rank 28) Papa's Pastaria *Shells (Unlocked with Chuck on Rank 11) *Pineapple Pancetta (Unlocked on Day 2 of Summer Luau) *Lemon Herb (Unlocked with Nevada on Rank 12) *Glazed Ham (Unlocked with Alberto on Rank 13) Papa's Donuteria *Seashell Cutter (Unlocked with Kahuna on Rank 51) *Tropical Charms (Unlocked on Day 2 of Summer Luau) *Yellow Icing (Unlocked with Hacky Zak on Rank 52) *Mango Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 4 of Summer Luau) *Maui Meringue (Unlocked with Nick on Rank 53) *Luau Punch Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 6 of Summer Luau) Papa's Cheeseria *Pineapple (Unlocked with Kahuna on Rank 11) *Hawaiian Roll (Unlocked on Day 2 of Summer Luau) *Mango Cream Cheese (Unlocked with Hacky Zak on Rank 12) *Calypso Sauce (Unlocked on Day 4 of Summer Luau) Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Paper Umbrella (Unlocked with Hacky Zak on Rank 26) *Seafoam Cake (Unlocked with Hacky Zak on Rank 26) *Tropical Charms (Unlocked on Day 2 of Summer Luau) *Honey Drizzle (Unlocked with Utah on Rank 27) *Candy Pineapple (Unlocked on Day 4 of Summer Luau) *Lemon Wedge (Unlocked with Nevada on Rank 28) Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Seafoam Cake (Unlocked with Kahuna on Rank 26) *Paper Umbrella (Unlocked with Kahuna on Rank 26) *Tropical Charms (Unlocked on Day 2 of Summer Luau) *Lemonade Drizzle (Unlocked with Utah on Rank 27) *Gummy Pineapple (Unlocked on Day 4 of Summer Luau) *Banana (Unlocked with Trishna on Rank 28) Papa's Bakeria *Passionfruit Filling (Unlocked with Utah on Rank 31) *Sunburst Crust (Unlocked on Day 2 of Summer Luau) *Madeleines (Unlocked with Chuck on Rank 32) *Luau Punch Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 4 of Summer Luau) *Maui Meringue Dollops (Unlocked with Kahuna on Rank 33) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Walking Taco Bag (Unlocked with Utah on Rank 61) *Ahi Tuna (Unlocked on Day 2 of Summer Luau) *Pineapple Salsa (Unlocked with Chuck on Rank 62) *Mango Chili Sauce (Unlocked on Day 4 of Summer Luau) *Diced Kalua Ham (Unlocked with Kahuna on Rank 63) Papa's Sushiria *Pineapple (Unlocked with Utah on Rank 16) *Mizuiro Soy Paper (Unlocked on Day 2 of Summer Luau) *Calypso Sauce (Unlocked with Alberto on Rank 17) *Canned Ham (Unlocked on Day 4 of Summer Luau) *Luau Punch Tea (Unlocked with Nevada on Rank 18) *Lemon Herb (Unlocked on Day 6 of Summer Luau) Papa's Pancakeria HD *Pineapple Slices (Unlocked with Utah on Rank 6) *Passionfruit Drizzle (Unlocked Hacky Zak on Rank 7) *Toasted Coconut (Unlocked with Chuck on Rank 8) *Luau Punch (Unlocked with Nevada on Rank 9) Papa's Pizzeria HD *Coconut Crust (Unlocked with Hacky Zak on Rank 41) *Calypso Sauce (Unlocked on Day 2 of Summer Luau)-'CS' *Ahi Tuna (Unlocked on Day 4 of Summer Luau) *Papaya (Unlocked with Kahuna on Rank 43) Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Hawaiian Bun (Unlocked with Utah on Rank 11) *Poppin' Coolada (Unlocked with Chuck on Rank 12) *Calypso Sauce (Unlocked with Alberto on Rank 13) *Tropical Charms Popcorn (Unlocked with Connor on Rank 14) *Poke (Unlocked with Kahuna on Rank 15) Papa's Scooperia/ HD/To Go! *Passionfruit Ice Cream (Unlocked with Utah on Rank 21) *Tropical Charms (Unlocked on Day 2 of Summer Luau) *Lemon Wedge (Unlocked with Nevada on Rank 22) *Luau Punch Syrup (Unlocked with Hacky Zak on Rank 23) *Splashberry Derps (Unlocked with Kahuna on Rank 24) Papa's Pancakeria To Go! *Pineapple Slices (Unlocked with Utah on Rank 6) *Passionfruit Drizzle (Unlocked Hacky Zak on Rank 7) *Toasted Coconut (Unlocked with Chuck on Rank 8) *Luau Punch (Unlocked with Nevada on Rank 9) Trivia *Summer Luau is the first holiday of the summer season. *The theme icon for this is . In Papa's Sushiria, it was changed to because the represents Lucky Lucky Matsuri. *Ivy and Ninjoy are the only Papa's Freezeria debutants who presently do not "favor" this holiday. *Only male customers are unlocked during Summer Luau in Papa's Donuteria. *Willow hates Summer Luau as stated in her Flipdeck. *Both Papa's Freezeria chefs favor this holiday in Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go!. Gallery Summer luau logo.png My pasta of Summer Luau.png|A pasta with all the ingredients in Pastaria Summer Luau donut.png|A donut with all the ingredients in Donuteria A sandwich for Summer Luau.png|A sandwich with all the ingredients in Cheeseria LuauPiee.PNG|A pie with all the ingredients in Bakeria SummerLuauBreakfastStack.jpg|A breakfast stack with all the ingredients in Pancakeria PizzeriaHD - Tastyville durante Summer Luau.png|Tastyville during Summer Luau. Summer Luau Tacodale.png|Tacodale during Summer Luau. Maple Mountain - Summer Luau.png|Maple Mountain during Summer Luau. 3 Summer Luau Frostfield.png|Frostfield during Summer Luau. 3 Summer Luau Portalinni.png|Portallini during Summer Luau. Powder Point-Summer Luau.png|Powder Point during Summer Luau. Toastwood-Summer Luau.png|Toastwood during Summer Luau. LuauWhiskview.png|Whiskview Mall during Summer Luau. Sakura Bay Summer.png|Sakura Bay during Summer Luau. Griller Stadium during Summer Luau.PNG|Griller Stadium during Summer Luau. Oniontown during Summer Luau.PNG|Oniontown during Summer Luau. Category:Holidays Category:Summer Luau Category:Summer Holidays Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Papa's Pastaria Category:Papa's Donuteria Category:Papa's Cheeseria Category:Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Category:Papa's Cupcakeria HD Category:Papa's Bakeria Category:Papa's Taco Mia HD Category:Papa's Sushiria Category:Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Category:Papa's Pancakeria HD Category:Papa's Pizzeria HD Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Category:Papa's Scooperia Category:Papa's Scooperia HD Category:Papa's Scooperia To Go! Category:Papa's Pancakeria To Go!